


the still ecstasy of nature

by seraphina_snape



Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: Blood, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Henry provide a distraction...</p>
            </blockquote>





	the still ecstasy of nature

**Author's Note:**

> Title from this quote by William Sharp: _There is nothing in the world more beautiful than the forest clothed to its very hollows in snow. It is the still ecstasy of nature, wherein every spray, every blade of grass, every spire of reed, every intricacy of twig, is clad in radiance._
> 
> For the "Let it snow" challenge @ [gameofcards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com). 
> 
> No incubus mythology was harmed in the writing of this fic. I basically made up a bunch of stuff that fit my idea and then called the monster of the week an incubus - let's just pretend its a sub-group, okay?

"Oh, will you quit your whining, Mike?!"

Mike sent a glare at Vicki and jammed his gloved hands deeper into the pockets of his thick winter coat. "I would, but that's the only thing keeping me from freezing to the spot!"

Vicki rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'drama queen' under her breath. 

"I still don't see why we had to come," Mike said, just to be contrary. "It's not like Fitzroy needs us to freeze our asses off out here while he does some breaking and entering. Which, I have to say, I'd also rather not know about. I'm a cop, Vicki! Next time, don't take me on your crime spree!"

"Don't be such a baby," Vicki countered. "What's a little breaking and entering when you're trying to stop a killer? Besides, Henry is doing us both a favour here - I get to tell my client that her husband's killer is caught and you get to bag a serial killer. Win/win. And I told you we're here as backup." 

"Right. Backup. Because the two of us are gonna be really helpful against this incubus if Fitzroy fails to get the talisman."

"Just stick to the plan, Mike."

Mike pulled a face. The plan. He wasn't happy with the plan at all. Under any other circumstances, having to kiss Vicki wouldn't be half-bad, but this? For a case? To distract the incubus long enough for Fitzroy to burn the talisman and destroy most of the incubus' powers? It wasn't something to look forward to.

With a sigh, Mike hunched his shoulders, hiding his mouth behind his scarf in order to stop the cold air from invading his lungs. Minus eighteen degrees and he was standing on a dark street corner with his ex-partner in the middle of the night, hoping to catch an incubus. Thankfully the street was quiet and deserted - not that Mike had expected much foot traffic. Anyone who didn't have to be outside was staying indoors where the chance of freezing a couple of toes off was decidedly smaller. 

A drop of cold landed on his nose and Mike reached up to wipe it off, only to find the single drop replaced with several others. "Great, it's starting to snow."

"Shh," Vicki said. "Here he comes." 

A couple of houses down the street, a dark figure moved towards them. Between the bright moonlight and the nearest street lamp, Mike could just about make out Fitzroy's dark curls. How Vicki was able to see a thing was beyond him. 

Then Mike saw it: behind Fitzroy, a second shadow moved, catching up quickly.

Mike turned to Vicki, but before he could lean in to kiss her, Fitzroy came between them. "Change of plans," he said, the words rushed and without their usual polish. He pushed a shiny metal object into Vicki's hands and turned to face Mike. Before Mike could ask what the hell was going on, Fitzroy grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him down into a kiss, their lips crashing together without much finesse. 

Mike hissed when their teeth clanged together. He could feel the impact down to his bones. He was about to pull back in protest when Fitzroy changed his approach. His grip on Mike's neck loosened, becoming more of a caress than a means of keeping Mike in place. Fitzroy's lips parted and he exhaled warmly, his breath ghosting over Mike's lips. 

Then Fitzroy's lips were back on his, warm and firm pressure that made it easy for Mike to open his mouth alongside Fitzroy's, allowing him in without any hesitation. Fitzroy tasted musky and rich, with a hint of bitterness, like velvety dark chocolate. The world fell away as Mike concentrated on the kiss; the wet slide of their dueling tongues, Fitzroy's curls that tickled his face, the way that even Fitzroy's colder-than-usual body felt warm and inviting in these sub-zero temperatures. 

Fitzroy pressed closer, his fingernails lightly scraping through Mike's hair as he flicked his tongue over Mike's before pulling back and nibbling on Mike's lower lip. Mike felt the sharp sting of a fang against his skin, but it barely registered anymore once Fitzroy took Mike's lip into his mouth and started licking and sucking at the small wound. Mike moaned, his gloved hands scrambling to find purchase on Fitzroy's coat to pull him even closer.

Fitzroy let go of his lip with a sigh, running his tongue soothingly over the small cut. He'd drawn no more than a few of drops of blood and Mike found himself oddly regretful of that fact. 

Vicki loudly cleared her throat. "If you two are quite finished, I could use a hand with this guy."

Mike felt more than he heard Fitzroy sigh. They both took a step back, putting some distance between them. 

A few feet away, Vicki was kneeling on the incubus' back, pinning him to the ground. Next to them was a pile of ashes in the snow, a half-melted mess of shiny metal in the middle of it. The destroyed talisman. 

Mike tugged his right glove off and pulled his hand cuffs out of his pocket. Fitzroy helped him get the incubus upright and into the cuffs.

"What are you going say at the station?"

Mike shrugged. "I'll think of something."

"If I may...?" Fitzroy cleared his throat. "All of his targets were men. He has quite the shrine in his bedroom - I saw pictures of past victims as well as some that I think he was stalking in preparation."

Vicki nodded. "Oh. So that's why the..." She awkwardly waved a hand between them. 

"Precisely," Fitzroy said. "As for your cover, Detective, it wouldn't be too far-fetched to imagine he attacked when he came across someone such as yourself be... affectionate with a friend, don't you think? Unless you're not comfortable with--"

Mike scoffed. "Oh, I'm uncomfortable, make no mistake. But eight men are dead and this guy's responsible for it." 

"You sure you want to do that, Mike?"

Mike took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He could hear what Vicki wasn't saying, but it didn't change anything. "Don't have much of a choice, do I? If this guy starts talking, chances are he'll mention a bunch of things I'd rather he didn't. Anyone hearing him talk about his talisman or his powers is just gonna think he's mad, but if he mentions Fitzroy... And I do need a reason to arrest him in the first place." Mike shrugged. "Besides, it might actually help me in the long run. If people are busy scrutinizing my love life, they might not notice all the supernatural crap that keeps invading my life."

Vicki held the door while Mike shoved his prisoner into the backseat and then bumped his shoulder affectionately after she closed the door. "You're doing the right thing."

Mike nodded. 

"You need to go to the station with Mike, give your statement," Vicki said to Fitzroy. "I'll take your car."

Fitzroy looked ready to argue, but one glare from Vicki had him dig out the keys to his car. He slid into the passenger seat of Mike's car without much protest. 

"I can smooth things over at the station," Fitzroy offered when they were halfway there. "Make people forget why you brought him in."

Mike shook his head. "And when this goes to trial and nobody remembers why we arrested him? Can't take the chance." He glanced at Fitzroy. "Unless you don't want to--"

"I'm the one who suggested this... Mike." 

Mike huffed out a laugh. "Of all the ways I thought this night would end, introducing your to my colleagues and boss as my _boyfriend_ wasn't even among the possibilities."

Fitzroy laughed at that, but he obviously wasn't any more comfortable than Mike. They spent the rest of the ride in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! *g*


End file.
